Los pensamientos de una sacerdotisa
by flor.loto
Summary: Ya... por fin el epilogo D
1. ruegos

Los pensamientos de una sacerdotisa

Los pensamientos de una sacerdotisa

Una hermosa chica de cabellos negros con destellos morados, miraba esa ocurra noche en busca de una respuesta.

- Ho amadas estrellas, ustedes que lo saben todo, sabrán en donde se encuentra la persona que me ama perdidamente…- Aclama la chica de ojos de amatista.

La hermosa joven de nombre Rei Hino, sufría mucho ya que no encontraba a la persona ideal, la persona con la cual pueda compartir los momentos mas felices de su vida.

Rei se levanta del banco de donde estaba y entra al templo para poder dormir.

Varias semanas ya han pasado desde que Rei confeso sus sentimientos a algunas estrellas.

- Rei date prisa si no vamos a llegar tarde – le grita su amiga Mina a Rei.

- No entiendo por que tanta prisa y por que me levantaron tan temprano – dice Rei algo adormecida.

- no lo sabes Rei…. hay una conferencia en casa de serena, vamos a hablar sobre unos asuntos, de cómo le vamos a hacer si una se llegase apartar de las demás – le explica la chica de cabellos dorados.

- Ya veo- dice Rei sin ánimos.

Ya en casa de Serena

- Chicas pensé que no iban a llegar – dice preocupada Serena.

- Nosotras igual ya que tuve que ir por Rei – dice Mina

- Que te pasa Rei como es que te quedaste dormida hasta tarde normalmente tu no eres así – exclama preocupada lita.

- Lo siento chicas es que anoche me desvele viendo las estrellas – se disculpa Rei.

- Últimamente has estado viendo las estrellas Rei… ¿por que?- pregunta ami

- Chicas ya basta de preocuparse de mi hay que ver… ¿? ¿Qué íbamos a ver? – dice Rei.

- Rei te lo dije hace rato… íbamos a hablar sobre que vamos a hacer si una de nosotras se separa – dice desesperada mina.

Y así las chicas hablaron mientras Rei estaba medio dormida… todas las noche Rei se debes velaba viendo las estrellas esperando que algún día la escucharan.

- Bueno Rei – se despide Lita viendo como sube su amiga las escaleras del templo.

Rei se acuesta en su cama y empieza a soñar…

_-Rei… Rei- se escucha una voz._

_-Rei has venido por mi – vuelve a decir la misma voz._

_-Yo… ¿quien eres? – pregunta angustiada Rei._

_-Rei… ya te has olvidado de mí - le pregunta la misteriosa voz._

_-¿Quién eres?- vuele a preguntar Rei._

_-Veo que no tienes buena memoria… amada Rei – _

**bien chicos espero que les alla super gustado heee bye besosos**


	2. sentimientos confunsos

Los pensamientos de una sacerdotisa

_- Soy esa persona que le pediste a las estrellas, e venido ya que las preciosas estrellas no les gusta verte llorar… pero tu me tienes que encontrar puedo ser la persona que me__nos te esperas – finaliza la voz._

Rei se levanta sudando, y decide salir ha caminar.

- Cualquier persona… – dice para sí Rei, mientras ve a todas las personas pasar a su lado, al parecer indiferentes a su alterado estado emocional.- será mejor que vaya a hacer las compras que pidió el abuelo para distraerme y olvidar aquello – vuelve a decir Rei y se encamina al supermercado.-Lo que no entiendo es como le voy a hacer para encontrarlo – dice la chica de ojos morados en lo que coge un paquete de ciruelas.

-Ya esta empezando a llover – exclama Rei mientras ve la ventana de súper empañada por las gotas de agua.- Lo peor de todo es que no traje paraguas – se dice así misma Rei molesta.

La joven ya esta en la caja pagando la mercancía, camina hacia la puerta pensando en qué va a hacer… si esperar o no.

Se decidió a salir corriendo y llegar al templo que estaba demasiado cerca.

Sube las escaleras del templo empapada y corriendo, entra a su habitación y deja la compra allí. Después se percata que no haya nadie en el templo y opta por salir debajo de la lluvia a meditar sobre ese sueño que no la deja tranquila, su corazón anhela saber quién es el que la persigue en sueños…

Ya en un parque solitario y empapada por la lluvia que no da tregua, se sienta en un columpio, la hermosa chica empieza a llorar, sus lágrimas se confunden con gotas de lluvia.

- Eres una chica muy bonita como para que estés aquí sola… sin que un chico apuesto esté contigo – se deja oír una voz a lo lejos… una voz que Rei reconoció.

- Darien que haces aquí – le pregunta la chica sin verle la cara a Darien.

- Todas las chicas están preocupadas por ti, Lita dijo que te vio muy mal, hoy en la tarde cuando te dejó en tu casa – termina el joven y apuesto Darien.

- ¿Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? – le pregunta Rei al joven.

- Bueno las chicas por su preocupación te fueron a ver al templo y notaron que no estaban, así que se decidieron a ir buscarte – dice Darien.

- Se ve que para ti no fue un problema – habla Rei con una pequeña sonrisa que Darien pudo distinguir.

- Claro que no fue un problema… ven vámonos, si seguimos aquí, los dos pescaremos un resfriado. – dice Darien, Rei se levante y va junto con Darien que ya tenía una sombrilla.

- Dime que es lo que te preocupa – le pregunta Darien a su acompañante.

- Nada – se limita a decir Rei.

- Como que nada, Rei te conozco bien se que algo te pasa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- dice Darien pero sin resultado alguno ya que la chica se resistió a hablar.

- Rei no solo soy al novio de tu mejor amiga, sino igual soy tu amigo así que puedes confiar en mí- vuelve a insistir Darien, este comentario le dolió un poco a Rei.

- Lo sé – es lo único que dijo Rei.

Al darse cuenta Darien que la chica ya empezaba a hablar decidió insistir un poco más.

- Bien… ¿me vas a contar o no? – dice Darien un poco mas serio.

- Bueno yo… no se como empezar a contártelo, ya que ni a las chicas se lo he contado – dice Rei algo seria.

- Será en otra ocasión ya que estamos cerca del templo - dice Darien, las chicas estaban esperando allí.

- Rei ¿En donde estabas?...ya no nos des sustos así – dice con ternura y preocupación Serena, mientras baja de las escaleras del templo para ir al encuentro de su amiga…

- Serena estoy bien sabes que soy una chica fuerte – le dice Rei sonriendo agradecida a su amiga.

Fin del capitulo

**nota: hola amigos fanaticos espero que les aya gustado si tienen comentarios o dudas dejen reviews heeee**

**gradesco de todo corazon a mi amiga leonor de eboli por su apoyo y comentarios se te quiere mucho.**

**besoso a todas la personas que siguen este fic**

**pos ya bye besosos les deo este fic**


	3. sorpresas

Continuación…

Continuación…

Pos aquí tienen el tercer capitulo, espero que les vaya gustando como va la historia je, pos aquí se los dejo.

Serena quería creer las palabras de su amiga, pero algo le preocupaba a Rei… y tenía que averiguar que era para así poder ayudarla.

-Rei donde estas, todas estábamos muy asustadas – dice su amiga Mina

-Chicas, que lindas son, gracias por preocuparse… pero estoy bien solo decidí salir un rato a caminar – finaliza Rei.

-Rei, pero en la lluvia – pregunta Ami.

-Ha… si claro, ¿por que no?…jijiji…- se ríe Rei.

-Rei todos sabemos que algo te esta preocupando, no crees que será mejor decirlo y no que las chicas sigan así de preocuponas – dice Darien con una sonrisa.

- Bueno…- se decide a hablar Rei pero alguien mas la interrumpe.

- Disculpe se encuentra la señorita Rei Hino – se oye la voz de un chico.

- Si soy yo – habla Rei.

- Es un paquete para usted… me puede firmar aquí y aquí – dice el chico en lo que le muestra donde firmar.

Rei abre el paquete, con todas las miradas de sus amigas en el paquete, de este saca una pequeña caja, la abre y de allí salio un porta retratos en el cual estaba ella y alguien más, pero no se veía ya que estaba demasiado borrosa.

- ¡Que miedo! ¿Quien te manda una foto tuya con alguien mas?– dice Mina.

-Si, pero no dice de donde es… ni de quien…-dice Ami mientras ve la caja.

- Bien chicos creo que ya es hora de que les cuente… – habla Rei y todos entran a su habitación.

- Todo empezó ase como tres semanas, en la cual le confesé a las estrellas todos mis sentimientos… y desde ese día ya no he podido dormir pensando en… él- dice Rei.

- ¿Un chico? ¡Wow Rei!… ¿Y que mas?– se emociona Mina.

-El día de hoy cuándo fui a descansar, en cuanto Lita me dejó, soñé con una voz… - paro de decir Rei.

-Rei, continúa ya nos dejaste emocionados a todos – habla Lita.

-Esa voz me dijo que todos mis ruegos a las estrellas fueron escuchados, y que yo tengo que buscarlo… – finaliza la chica de negros cabellos.

-Creo Rei que nuestro trabajo como amigos es ayudarte a buscarlo – dice Darien viendo a las demás chicas.

- Claro Rei nosotras somos tus amigo y te apoyaremos en todo – habla Lita

- Aunque sea buscar a alguien que no conocemos – finaliza Mina.

- Gracias chicas, ya se que podré contar con ustedes para cualquier cosa…- dice Rei pero no pudo terminar de agradecer ya que una gran ruido se escucho y todas los chicos salieron a ver que estaba pasando afuera.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – grita Rei a un joven de cabello rojizo con ojos de color dorado, es apuesto alto y con una sonrisa que te hace arrodillarse a sus pies, pero nuestra amiga Rei no es tan débil, así que no dijo nada más… pero había otras personas que si…

- ¡Que apuesto es! – dice Lita y las demás chicas suspiran al verlo.

- Te hice una pregunta, y quiero que la respondas – habla Rei. Pero parece que sus esfuerzos no hacen resultado, ya que no sale palabra alguna de su boca, se limita a contemplar a Rei con extraña mirada penetrante y luego de esbozar una sonrisa,

se aleja en un remolino, pero al irse deja caer un papel y Darien lo logra agarrar.

Todas las chicas se acercan con Darien a ver que dice el pequeño trozo de papel…o se ve…

**Nota: je espero que les aya súper gustado este capitulo, y sobre todo la trama que esta adquiriendo.**

**Gracias a mi amiga Leonor de eboli que me súper apoyo en la corrección de este y otros capítulos saludos y besos.**

**Atte.: su siempre amiga Shineily .**


	4. los misterios, y amores

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrútelo…

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, disfrútelo…**

- ¡Darien danos el papel quiero sabes que dice! - gritan todas chicas queriendo alcanzar el misterioso papel.

- No… eso le corresponde a Rei. – dice Darien en lo que le da el papel a Rei.

- "Las cosas han cambiado…"- habla Rei en lo que lee el papel. Y se lo da a Mina.

- Espera Rei todavía hay mas – habla Mina en lo que sigue leyendo – "necesito verte, así que te espero a la hora del Tigre en el parque… donde hace un momento derramaste lagrimas" "P.D.: princesa no tardes"– termina Mina.

-¿Qué extraña hora será esa?-cuestiona intrigada Serena.

-Las nueve de la noche…-explica Rei con mirada ausente, como quien recuerda algo, todas la miran sin comprender nada.

-Rei… ¿Cómo es que sabes eso?-dice Ami.

-Yo…no sé porqué, pero lo sé…-se excusa ella.

-¡Que emocionante! ¡Una cita!-exclama Lita soñadora.- ¿Qué usarás para ir?

-Sugiero tu vestido rojo…-apoya Mina palmeando divertida la espalda de su amiga.

-Tranquilas chicas…no sé si iré…-explica con voz ausente la sacerdotisa.

-¡Qué!- exclaman todas a una voz.

-Rei no digas eso…debes ir…digo cualquiera en tu lugar iría, guapo, interesante, enigmático, evidentemente te conoce… ¡Qué estás esperando!-apremia Serena. Las demás chicas se desviven en consejos para Rei, pero ella sonrojada levemente no las escucha.

-También creo que deber ir…-explica Darien- son las 8:20 P.M. así que debes de darte prisa – habla su amigo Darien en lo que ve su reloj. Al fin la joven parece más convencida, los consejos de sus amigas y un extraño latir de su corazón la hacen decidirse, Rei se despide de sus amigas, que le desean suerte, ella entra a su habitación y se empieza a alistar para ver a su "amor".

……………

Rei entra caminando al parque.

- Princesa veo que si llegaste – habla una voz, una voz muy parecida al sueño de Rei.

- ¿Quien eres? – se limita a hablar Rei.

- Solo esa pregunta puedes hacer… no hay un, ¿como estas?- habla la voz.

- No te conozco… ni siquiera se tu nombre – dice Rei, buscando al dueño de la misteriosa voz.

- Vaya, tu me pediste y ni siquiera sabes mi nombre – dice retadoramente la voz.

- Como quieres que lo sepa si es la primera vez que…te conozco – habla Rei.

Rei siente como unos fuertes brazos la abrazan por detrás.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer? – pregunta Rei, aun sin poder verlo.

- Nada que pueda lastimarte… querida princesa…Rei… - dice la voz de forma gruesa y dulce, Rei se estremece ente la voz.

- Yo la verdad no se como…como empezar – habla titubeando Rei.

- Pero yo si…me llamo Zekac – dice ya por fin Zekac.

- Zekac…- habla casi como un murmullo Rei. El casi se eriza al oír su nombre con tan melodiosa voz.

- Me encanta como dices mi nombre – exclama el joven volteando a Rei para que queden un en frente del otro.

-"Que hermosos ojos tiene"- pensó Rei viendo el llamativo color dorado de los ojos de chico.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, ambos se veían amorosamente.

- Qué bellos ojos color amatista tienes – rompe el silencio el joven chico.

- Gra…gracias – contesta apenada Rei, nadie en su vida la había hablado como en ese momento.

- Eres muy linda… lo sabes – dice al apuesto muchacho en lo que acaricia la mejilla de Rei, eso hace que ella se sonroje.

- Es muy amable de su parte – se limita a decir Rei.

- Ya es demasiado tarde… será mejor que se vaya a su casa… ha de haber personas preocupadas por usted - habla Zekac.

Los dos van caminado ya muy de noche a la casa de Rei, al llegar a la escalinata del Templo, ella se detiene, el chico acaricia de nuevo su mejilla y murmura tiernamente y antes de que ella pueda reaccionar Zekac aprisiona sus labios con un dulce y tierno beso.

-- Nos veremos mañana… princesa – finaliza el joven enamorado y se aleja de allí dejando tras de sí a Rei con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y una extraña sensación de felicidad como jamás había experimentado antes.

………..

Al día siguiente las chicas van a la casa de Rei a ver como le fue a su amiga la noche anterior.

-Rei…Rei – grita su amiga Serena esperando a que salga Rei.

-¿Serena… chicas que hacen aquí? - pregunta Rei a sus amigas.

- Queremos sabes como te fue ayer con ese chico apuesto…- dice emocionada Mina.

- Se llama Zekac… y nos fue maravilloso – exclama Rei.

- A con que así se llama – dice Lita.

- Si, y es encantador – habla Rei.

- Se me olvidaba Ami ya tengo tus revistas – dice Rei en lo que va a su habitación por las revistas.

- Hola… alguien ha visto a mi princesa – dice Zekac en lo que se acerca a las chicas.

- ¿Tu eres Zekac? – pregunta Lita.

- Si lo soy… ¿acaso mi princesa ya les hablo de mi? – interroga Zekac a las chicas.

- Si un poco – le responde Serena

En eso llega Rei con unas revistas.

- Princesa ya llegaste – dice emocionado Zekac.

- Veo que ya conociste a mis amigas – habla Rei en lo que le da sus revistas a Ami.

….

_**Fin**_

**Notas: Bueno este es el último capitulo de esta pequeña historia de Rei, dadas las circunstancias les are un epilogo y espero que les guste.**

**Todo mi agradecimiento a Leonor que me esta súper apoyando en este fic.**


	5. epilogo

- Te gustaría ir a comer – le pregunta Zekac a Rei

Epilogo…

- Te gustaría ir a comer – le pregunta Zekac a Rei.

- Si tú invitas si – le dice Rei con una sonrisa.

- Claro… princesa – habla tiernamente Zekac.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos – dice Serena en que jala a las demás chicas.

Ya en el restaurante.

- Zekac… este restaurante es uno de los mas caros de la cuidad – dice intrigada Rei.

- Y que… doy lo que fuera por ti – exclama Zekac y hace que Rei se sonroje.

- Sabes Rei… espero que tengamos una linda familia – habla Zekac mirando lo ojo de su amada.

- Zekac… yo la verdad…- no sabia que decir Rei.

- No me tienes nada que decir princesa… con tal de estar a tu lado haría lo que fuera…-murmura Zekac y tomando la mano de la sacerdotisa la besa amorosamente.

-Hay…hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarte, saber…-se anima Rei, sabe que ese es el momento.

-Todo lo que quieras saber de mí princesa-sonríe el pelirrojo.

-Eso en primer lugar… ¿Porqué me llamas princesa?...

-Porque lo eres, es así como yo te recuerdo, en una vida pasada, como la hermosa y peligrosa princesa Rei Hino de Marte, cuando te conocí y te ame por primera vez…-narra con tono ardiente Zekac.

-¿Vida Pasada? ¿Princesa de Marte?...-intrigada Rei.

-Sé que no lo recuerdas aún princesa, pero yo sí, antes de que tu Padre de enviara a servir a la princesa Serena de la Luna en el Reino Lunar y fueras una sailor scout, vivías en Marte, y yo era tu guardián, el guerrero que debía protegerte con mi vida a la heredera del poder del fuego…-Rei lo mira intrigada, como si estuviera narrando una historia de la que ella era ajena.-Sé que esto te ayudará a recordar princesa.-exclama Zekac y de entre su traje extrae una banda de listón rojo que tiene sus nombres grabados en signos japoneses, la alarga a Rei y esta en cuanto la toca, tiene una visión…

_**La princesa de Marte camina por los pasillos de palacio, ya no usa el kimono rojo con negro de la heredera del poder del fuego, sino que tiene el uniforme del Milenio de Plata, una toga color lavanda que se ajusta perfecta a su bella figura, y brazaletes y cinto dorado, una joven como Rei Hino, princesa de Marte y uno de los mejores guerreros de la Galaxia que ha sido elegida por la reina Serenity para **__**formar parte de las Sailor Socuts que protegerán a su hija en el reino Lunar debiera estar mucho más feliz, pero algo en las bellas facciones de la chica la entristece. Sabe que en la sala del trono aguarda la comisión que la llevará al Reino Lunar, en que podrá en alto el nombre de Marte protegiendo y sirviendo a la princesa Serena, toda su vida aspiró a este honor, y ahora que lo ha ganado, su corazón se desgarra de dolor al abandonar Marte.**_

_**-Princesa…-dice una voz varonil a sus espaldas. La voz paraliza a la chica, no necesita saber quién habla para conocerlo, tiembla de emoción al solo oír aquella voz.**_

_**-Zekac…-murmura Rei sin voltear.-No sabía que habías vuelto de tu misión en el polo…**_

_**-Algo me decía que me había enviado a propósito a esa misión.-adivina el guerrero de Marte.-Por eso volví antes, quería estar aquí cuando su mas grande sueño de hiciera realidad, sé que ha sido nombrada sailor scout…felicidades…-con tono rudo el guerrero. Rei entonces voltea y sus ojos se encuentran, una lágrima traicionera escapa de las bellas pupilas moradas.-Ha sido el sueño de su vida y ahora es realidad, solo quería…quería despedirme…-termina el chico pelirrojo.**_

_**-Zekac…yo…no quería que estuvieras aquí cuando me marchara, yo…no podría irme si te veía otra vez…-se rinde ella y corre a abrazarse del cuello de su guardián, el pobre guerrero atormentado tantos días por aquel amor hacia su princesa se deja llevar también y atrapa el delgado talle de la chica como quien no quisiera dejarla ir jamás.-Te amo Zekac…te amo demasiado….-murmura Rei al oído del joven.**_

_**-Te amo también princesa…mi princesa…-confiesa el guerrero, los dos se miran un momento y se besan intensamente.-No es seguro hacer esto aquí… ¿Y si alguien nos ve?-duda el pelirrojo.**_

_**-No me importa que el universo entero se entere que te amo Zekac…**_

_**-Pero su Padre…la corte…-**_

_**-He dicho que no me importa, luego de hoy no regresaré a Marte en mucho tiempo y tenía que decírtelo antes de irme…sin importarlo que pase después siempre te amaré.-promete Rei acariciando la mejilla del guerrero.-Y cuando regrese le diré a mi Padre la verdad sobre lo que siento por ti…aunque me dolerá dejarte.-**_

_**-Aunque no esté allí, siempre estaré a tu lado, solo mira las estrellas y me tendrás contigo…-dice Zekac y sujeta las manos de la princesa.**_

_**-¿L**__**o prometes?-ansiosa ella.**_

_**-Lo juro…juro que donde quiera que vayas, sin importar el tiempo o el espacio, la distancia, la vida o la muerte, siempre que le ruegues a la estrellas, volveré a tu lado princesa…-y conociendo la forma como se hacían los juramentos en Marte, el joven tomó una pequeña daga de entre su armadura y se hizo un corte en la mano, luego la alargó a Rei que lo imitó, ambos mezclaron su sangre, la princesa se quitó una cinta roja que ataba sus cabellos negros y ató sus manos.**_

_**-Juntos por toda la eternidad.-dice ella.**_

_**-Y más allá de la eternidad...-acaba Zekac y besa de nuevo los labios de su princesa, a lo lejos una doncella aparece, aunque mira la romántica escena, conmovida por lo dulce de la despedida espera un poco…al fin se atreve.**_

_**-Princesa Rei…lamento interrumpir pero vuestro Padre demanda su presencia en las alas del trono…-**_

_**-Ya voy…-dice ella como quien vuelve de un sueño, y sigue a la chica aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos púrpuras regresan de nuevo al guerrero que se ha quedado parad en medio del pasillo con la cinta roja en la mano.**_

-Juntos por toda la eternidad…ya lo recuerdo…-murmura Rei en el restaurante, el chico a su lado sonríe.- ¿Estuviste siempre allí?...desde que reencarnamos en este tiempo haz estado cerca…lo sabía, lo presentía.-

-Así es mi princesa. Siempre he estado cerca, te contemplaba de lejos, te cuidaba, te seguía, esperando que algún día recordaras y pidieras ese deseo a las estrellas, que tu amor verdadero regresara, el que te ama más allá del tiempo y el espacio…yo…-declara el joven amorosamente, Rei se sonroja.-Y ahora que te recuperé, no pienso dejarte ir jamás…-declara el joven y de entre sus ropas saca un anillo en que refulge un brillante rubí y lo coloca en el dedo de ella.-Rei Hino, mi princesa…¿Te casarías conmigo?...-dice él, Rei se ha quedado petrificada por la sorpresa, he aquí ella que hasta hace unos días no entendía porqué de su soledad, delante de un hombre que la había amado por milenios…¿Iba a dejarlo ir?...

-Zekac…yo…tampoco soy tan tonta como para dejarte ir de nuevo…- habla la chica.

-¿Eso es un sí?-pregunta él, pero no puede acabar porque la chica lo rodea con sus brazos amorosamente y lo besa.

-Es un sí…-dice ella, Zekac sonríe y la levanta de la cintura girando, mientras los demás comensales del restaurante sonríen complacidos de la dicha de esta pareja, cuando al fin la baja de nuevo, Rei toma la banda roja de la mesa y vuelve a atar sus manos juntas.

-Juntos por toda la eternidad.-dice ella.

-Más allá de la eternidad.-completa Zekac.

Varios años después.

Una hermosa mujer con cabello largo y ojos color amatista, mira una pequeña niña, muy parecida a ella.

- Mamá cuando va a venir papá – le dice la pequeña niña.

- Linda sabes que en estos días el llega un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado- le consuela su madre.

- Lo se… pero – intenta decir la pequeña.

Pasaron varias horas, y la pequeña niña sigue esperando en la ventana… la llegada de su padre.

-¡Mamá…ya llego papá! - grita emocionada la pequeña al ver llegar a su padre y corre a abrasarlo, el hombre de cabello rojo sostiene amoroso a la pequeña y con ella en brazos de acerca a su bella esposa y la besa, la niña palmotea emocionada.

- Cariño… - habla Rei a su amado esposo.

- Si amor… que pasa – le pregunta Zekac.

- Nada…- le responde Rei – "soy muy feliz a tu lado" – piensa ella, luego los dos abrazan a su hijita.

_-__Fue hace mucho tiempo cuando te conocí… cuando… Roge por ti._

_Aveces no se que haría sin ti…_

_Cuando pienso en ti… hay un mudo dentro de mí que me impulsa a hacer cosas que no tenía pensado hacer._

_Tú__… lograste cambiar varias cosas de mí…-_ **Son los pensamientos de una sacerdotisa…**

**Notas: Bien este hermoso Epilogo se lo debo a mi queridísima amiga LEONOR DE EBOLI (te quiero =))**

**Espero que les allá gustado…**


End file.
